


[Podfic] From the Liar's Mouth

by lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrigaminette, Audio Format: MP3, Bisexual Kagami Tsurugi, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/F, F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Multi, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Romance, Season/Series 03Ladybug (episode)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: “If you want to take down Lila, you have to play the long game,” Kagami says. “That means winning over your classmates. You’ve tried the direct approach and where has that gotten you?”Who would've thought that Kagami's advice would not only let Marinette tolerate Lila's existence, but also land her both a boyfriend and a girlfriend?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77
Collections: Fandom For Australia, Lila Anon Support Group





	[Podfic] From the Liar's Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Socchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [From the Liar's Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875838) by [angelofthequeers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/pseuds/angelofthequeers). 



> This is a commission as part of Fandom For Australia and I'm really glad I got to do this!
> 
> I had a lot of fun watching the show for this commission and ended up really loving this story!

“…and I just don’t get how Mr Damocles could _believe_ her like that!” Marinette waves her hands around, nearly spilling her orange juice all over the table. “A condition that makes her lie? There’s no such thing! And I don’t want to go into “you need official proof of your disability to be believed” territory, but with as many conditions as she says she has? Why hasn’t anyone called her mother and asked for everything they should know to accommodate her? Especially when I needed, like, ten pieces of paper just to prove to them that I’m autistic!”

Across from her, Kagami just smiles and takes a sip of juice. Why is Kagami smiling at a time like this? This is a disaster! Lila gets off scot-free, with an even more iron-clad excuse for lying, and Adrien is Kagami’s friend too, right? Why isn’t Kagami worried for him?

“How can you smile when she’s just gotten away with it again?” Marinette bursts out. “Especially after how she hurt you with that picture of her kissing Adrien?”

“I’m going to choose to take your statement as worry for me after what Lila did to me and not an accusation, since I know you meant the former,” Kagami says rather calmly. “And if you would stop allowing your contempt for Lila to cloud you, you would see that she’s just handed you victory on a silver platter.”

[Listen to it on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gTqrxJ3cKq9JAxylX88b8W7CEuLDbhY0/view?usp=drivesdk)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! Kudos and Comments make my day <3
> 
> Make sure to also take a look at the original and angelofthequeer's other works and leave love there!
> 
> Find me on twitter @pxssnelke (I have podfic commissions open)


End file.
